once_upon_a_time_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Lymphocytes
Lymphocytes are the flying patrol units of body sentinels. Their job is to find, identify and destroy any intruders on their patrol through the bloodstream and intercelluar space. Appearance Drivers The drivers of Lymphocyte vehicles are humanoids which resemble humans closer than any other humanoid characters in the show. Their uniforms consist of either blue (for male drivers) or orange (for female drivers) suits with white shoulder pads, white knee pads, white boots and white collars. Male drivers have white pinafores to their necks, while the pinafores that female drivers wear are up to their breasts. Vehicles Vehicles are almost identical between both B and T Lymphocytes. They are white spherical, slightly ellipsoid with glass canopies that make up one half of their structure. They possess a pair of jets, while the inside of the vehicle has a driver seat, a keyboard for specific actions and a communicator. Both B and T Lymphocites have doors under their seats, which open when the former has to eject Antibodies, when latter has to eject the toxic substance spray nozzles respectively. Lymphocites T also have a large blue letter T on the fronts of their vehicles. Function While traversing the bloodstream, lymphatic vessels and intercellular space, Lymphocytes' main goal is to find and identify any possible intruders that can appear in the way of their patrol. When the enemy is recognized, depending on the type of Lymphocyte, they are destroyed in one of the following ways: *'Type B Lymphocytes '''use Antibody Parachuters (dropping about 2000 per second) to register the enemy and destroy it. Antibodies are stored in reservoirs located underneath the driving seat. Each Antibody swarm a Lymphocyte can possess is effective against one programmed enemy. The leaders of Lymphocyte order, Captain Peter and Lieutenant Claire are both B Lymphocites. * '''Type T Lymphocytes' use toxic substance reservoirs hidden underneath their seats. They are known to be very dangerous because they can easily destroy a swarm of intruders within a few smoke blasts. The smoke is blue in color and can be used against cancer cells. Captain Peter Junior Captain of B Lymphocytes and Colonel's right-hand policeman. Resembles the human Peter in both Once Upon a Time... Life and Once Upon a Time... Space. He has long regular haircut black hair and dons the typical male driver suit. Usually operates the battles against intruders. Lieutenant Claire The lieutenant of B Lymphocites and Peter's right-hand policeman. Resembles the human Claire in Once Upon a Time... Life ''/ Psi in ''Once Upon a Time... Space. She has black lob haircut, tanned skin and dons the typical female driver suit. Usually operates the battles against intruders alongside Captain Peter. Biology * A lymphocyte is one of the subtypes of white blood cell in a vertebrate's immune system. * Lymphocytes include: ** Natural killer cells (which function in cell-mediated, cytotoxic innate immunity) ** T cells (for cell-mediated, cytotoxic adaptive immunity) ** and B cells (for humoral, antibody-driven adaptive immunity) * Lymphocytes are a main type of cells found in lymph, hence being named "lymphocytes". * T in T cells refers to thymus, which is the educational institution for all young Lymphocytes in the show and presents the body's training center for leukocytes. Respectively, B in B cells refers to the bone marrow. * A special type of lymphocites, NK (short for 'N'atural 'K'iller) cells plays a major role in defending the human body from tumors. However, in The Body Sentinels the T Lymphocytes successfully neutralized the cancerous cells as well.